


О тебе я и не думал забывать

by MayronMay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Артур понимал, что жертве жестокого изнасилования не поможет одиночество, но упорно уверял себя в обратном, отталкивая того, кто действительно хотел бы быть рядом с ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Порцию нетрадиционной медицины этому молодому человеку.  
> Для справки: Яну 31 год, Артуру 22 года.

_Лампа раскачивалась на чёрном коротком проводе ровно и медленно, бросая тени на грязные стены. Верёвка стёрла запястья до крови, руки затекли, боль сковала изувеченное тело, а сквозь рваную тряпку, постеленную на холодный пол лишь для вида, прощупывалась щебёнка, цементная крошка и крупные капли засохшей старой краски. Пахло сыростью, гнилью и бензином._

_Затянутый темнотой угол подвала приковывал к себе пропитанный ужасом взгляд. Не отворачиваться. Внимательно наблюдать, улавливать каждое движение. От бездействия человеческой фигуры становилось жутко, сердце билось быстро и больно, горло сжималось, не позволяя кричать сорванным голосом. Тень резко приблизилась – на глаза навернулись слёзы, желудок сжался, порождая тошноту, уши заложило изнутри от неозвученного крика: «Нет! Хватит!»_

       Артур вскочил, вцепившись в плед до побелевших пальцев. Дрожащей рукой он истерично схватил провод светильника, и комната озарилась мягким жёлтым светом. Тело тряслось как в ознобе, по виску стекала холодная капля, а мокрые от слёз ресницы прилипали друг к другу. Артур подтянул колени ближе, не в силах прекратить рыдания, забравшись пальцами в тёмные кудри и раскачиваясь вперёд-назад, словно убаюкивая себя.

       Короткая стрелка часов застыла на двух. Дыхание постепенно выровнялось, Артур смог поднять голову. Он никогда не боялся темноты, даже в детстве. Не узнать комнату, проснуться не дома, оказаться в совершенно незнакомом месте – страхи превращались в фобию, поэтому намного эффективнее включённого светильника его успокаивали родные обои и пол, скрип дивана, ползущие по потолку трещины, плотно закрытая дверь. Дома было хорошо.

       Артур поводил рукой по подоконнику в поисках телефона и, сощурившись, долго и нерешительно выбирал нужный контакт. Длинные гудки рождали беспокойство и стыд одновременно, терпения не хватило дослушать даже второй, и на экране высветилось: «Вызов завершён». Небрежно бросив мобильник в складки клетчатого пледа, Артур упёрся локтем в колени и опустил тяжёлую голову, уткнувшись лбом в подставленную ладонь. Сон одолевал, желая утянуть к себе, запереть в кошмаре, чтобы больше не допустить такой оплошности – не позволить проснуться. Порой осмысление нереальности происходящего помогало, но теперь действовало всё реже. Не успело воспоминание ворваться в успокоенное с трудом сознание, сотовый завибрировал.

       Артур ответил не глядя, с надеждой и сожалением. Нина была его единственной подругой, единственной поддержкой и опорой, единственным лекарством, единственным человеком, который не отдалился после случившегося. Отрывать её от сладких снов казалось преступлением, но она должна простить. Обязана.

       – Артур, что-то случилось? – неожиданно раздался мужской хриплый после сна голос, от которого по телу побежали мурашки.

       Артур замолчал. Его губы приоткрылись, но слова пропали, растворившись в смущении. Холодная кровь разлилась от сердца к рукам, в коленях появилась непривычная слабость.

       – Артур? – повторил человек на другом конце, и адресат нажал кнопку сброса, вновь сжавшись в комок, а затем упав на подушку и укрывшись пледом с головой, будто так он мог спрятаться от осуждающих взглядов всего мира, презирающего его за неверно выбранный номер.

       Телефон снова стал разрываться от звонка, и Артур смотрел на яркий экран с неподдельным страхом. Как мог он перепутать имя Нина с именем Ян? Как мог позвонить взрослому мужчине посреди ночи и, даже не извинившись, бросить трубку? Лицо, прежде бледное после кошмара, запылало. В виски била кровь, Артур принял вызов.

       – Артур, с тобой всё в порядке? – мгновенно отозвался Ян, уже не сонный, но всё такой же обеспокоенный.

       – Я, эм, – разволновался Артур и не заметил, как начал накручивать на палец и без того вьющуюся прядь чёрных волос, – я номером ошибся. Извини... те.

       – Не бросай трубку.

       – Я не хотел.

       – Тебе опять снятся кошмары?

       Артур вдохнул, чтобы ответить, но в последнюю секунду передумал.

       – Всё нормально. Я случайно...

       – Хочешь, я приеду? – спросил Ян заботливо, будто ощутив настроение собеседника на расстоянии. Тот совсем не хотел отрывать человека от постели и заставлять ехать почти на край города через снегопад, но сказать обо всём этом не находилось сил: желание ощутить его присутствие давило на тактичность.

       – Хочу? – удивлённо пробормотал Артур и приложил ладонь ко лбу: интонация больше напоминала утвердительную. – Э-это необязательн...

       – Отправь мне адрес сообщением, – не дослушав, Ян отключил вызов, из-за чего собеседник отчаянно простонал.

       Через наполненную выворачивающим наизнанку сомнением минуту Артур, убитый смущением, отправил номер дома и улицу на знакомый номер. В нём бушевала твёрдая уверенность, что вскоре в его квартире появится гость, и постепенно приходило осознание своей слабохарактерности: кто запрещал отказать Яну, не присылать ему адрес и тем более просто сбросить вызов, сколько бы раз ни понадобилось? Мысли стремительно заполнялись тревогой, почему Артур поспешил встать с дивана, чтобы отвлечься на скорый приём гостя.

       Квартира оставляла желать лучшего, и дело было не в лёгком беспорядке или старом ремонте, а в размерах: она имела коридор метр на два, тесную спальню и не менее тесную кухню, где два человека не разойдутся, пока один из них не залезет на стол или угловой диван.

       Артур, впрочем, неплохо помещался в своей миниатюрной квартире, так как не имел крупных габаритов, наоборот, год в больнице выжал из него все соки, и теперь принять хотя бы прежний вид никак не удавалось. Его тревожило собственное тело, заставляло погружаться в яму комплексов, и в то же время предпринимать какие-то меры не находилось ни времени, ни сил, ни денег. Спортзал стоил достаточно дорого для студента, готового голодать, но не жить в общежитии, дома же проводить тренировки просто не позволяли размеры помещений, что и станет причиной скорого позора. Где разместить Яна, который подобно всем нормальным людям спал в два часа ночи? Артур совсем не понимал, зачем разрешил тому приехать, ведь утром ночной гость сорвётся на работу, а работа у него слишком ответственная, чтобы не высыпаться.

       Свет на кухне зажёгся, и теперь старый дом следил за небольшим двором одним оранжевым глазом. Артур открыл холодильник, переставил полупустую бутылку молока на верхнюю полку, покрутил в руках кусок засохшего сыра, чтобы затем спрятать его за ячейкой куриных яиц, и долго смотрел на половину домашнего шоколадного торта, принесённого милой Ниной. Еды оказалось не так много, но Ян мог претендовать на сытный завтрак. От этих мыслей Артуру становилось спокойнее.

       Он просидел на кухне до звонка домофона. Желание сразу же открыть дверь разбилось о непрошедшую боязнь. Нажав на кнопку, Артур задал стандартный вопрос и получил такой же стандартный ответ, чтобы затем открыть дверь знакомому голосу.

       Ян стоял на пороге немного растерянный, в волнении стягивая неподдающиеся перчатки. На светлых волосах, непривычно распущенных, спускающихся до самых плеч, виднелись капли растаявших снежинок, как и на тёмном пальто, и на полосатом шарфе. С обуви на резиновый коврик натекла вода, но Артур не обращал на это внимания, разглядывая покрасневшее лицо, больше голубые, чем зелёные глаза в обрамлении коротких светлых ресниц и постепенно растягивающиеся в неловкой улыбке тонкие губы.

       – Прости, – едва произнёс он и на секунду замешкался, не зная, за что просить прощения в первую очередь: за предстоящую бессонную ночь, за свою слабость или за надежду, – за беспорядок.

       – Ничего страшного, – усмехнувшись, пожал плечами Ян и разулся. Беспорядок действительно не слишком бросался в глаза и был последней причиной для извинений.

       Артур поставил мокрую обувь у батареи, повесил пальто и шарф, пока гость стоял в тесном коридоре и осматривался. Несложно догадаться, сколько зарабатывает специалист по лазерной хирургии и какую квартиру он может себе позволить; даже после окончания учёбы Артур не мог претендовать хотя бы на половину заработной платы такого доктора.

       Вопрос о чае не заставил себя ждать и получил полное одобрение. Как всегда, ночью удавалось проснуться быстрее, чем утром, но заставлять гостя бодрствовать долго Артур не мог, как не мог оставить замёрзшего без порции тепла. Но можно ли замёрзнуть в машине? Румянец на щеках Яна загорелся отнюдь не от мороза, и Артур с усмешкой подумал, что это самое выдающееся разоблачение в его жизни после раскрытия личности тайного Санты ещё в средних классах.

       Крепкие руки неожиданно сомкнулись на талии, острый подбородок упёрся в плечо, но гость не совершал попыток прижаться всем телом. Мог ли он догадаться о мыслях хозяина квартиры?

       – Ты сказал ей, что поедешь ко мне? – задал Артур особенно волнующий вопрос, не вырываясь и не пытаясь увеличить расстояние: не было ни смысла, ни желания.

       – Завтра позвоню, когда проснётся. Не думай об этом.

       «Она говорила, что ты сделал ей предложение», – подумал Артур, но не осмелился сказать об этом вслух.

       Молодая незнакомая девушка пришла к нему в палату неожиданно и вела себя вызывающе, начав с предостережений и закончив угрозами. Смысл её слов оказался прост и понятен: с Яном они вместе уже пять лет и совсем скоро решатся на заключение брака, поэтому не нужно пытаться его завлечь, не питать напрасных надежд и свести к минимуму «щенячьи взгляды бедного больного», иначе говоря, не давить на жалость. К сожалению, Артур не мог ответить и при этом отчётливо понимал, что незваная гостья осведомлена о его проблемах с речью и воспользовалась недугом. Тем не менее, она опоздала.

       – Держи.

       Артур обернулся с кружкой в руках и едва не выронил её от пристального опьяняющего взгляда. Нежность, присущая Яну, подчиняла, очаровывала и убивала желание сопротивляться, она обезоруживала людей, живущих среди лицемерия, обмана и предательства. Она стала причиной одержимости и мук совести. Артур не хотел рушить продолжительные отношения, но мечтал быть с этим человеком, мечтал забрать всю эту заботу и нежность себе, безоговорочно утонуть в них и никогда не вернуться на поверхность. Впрочем, Ян отвечал ему взаимностью и к тому же имел схожие ощущения: после стольких лет вместе, осознавший свои истинные чувства, он не мог просто уйти из жизни своей так называемой гражданской жены, точнее не знал, как ей об этом сказать.

       – Тебе снились кошмары? – повторился гость, принимая кружку, и наконец опустился на кухонный диван. Артур подался назад, опираясь на столешницу.

       – Я надеялся, дома мне станет лучше, – признался он, опуская взгляд, чтобы не смотреть в голубые тревожные глаза.

       – Ходишь к психотерапевту?

       – Нет, – уверенно сознался Артур, пусть и подозревал, что Ян может начать чтение нотаций, но тот молчал. – Я думаю, мне просто надо влиться в жизнь. Хочу снова поступить на первый курс.

       – Ты ведь учился на журналиста?

       – Я всегда хотел работать учителем, но меня отговорили и заставили идти хотя бы в журналистику. Нет худа без добра: теперь я могу быть, кем хочу; меня некому останавливать.

       Несмотря на улыбку, Артур едва ли мог быть благодарным судьбе за испытанные муки. Невозможно радоваться прошедшей мимо смерти, году в больнице, отвернувшимся близким людям и постоянным кошмарам. Он до сих пор не мог выкинуть из своей памяти тот ужасный период времени и проклинал себя за отсутствие амнезии. Его психика расщедрилась только на почти годовую потерю голоса, когда Артуру хотелось о стольком рассказать. Его жизнь разделилась на до и после, между которыми встала лишь смерть. Он не находил причин называть те события иначе и неохотно соглашался на простое полицейское «насильственные действия сексуального характера». В нём умер прежний, весёлый и жизнерадостный, Артур, его убил помешанный садист, имеющий гадкий голос, эхом раздающийся во снах. Не помнить – роскошь, которую невозможно позволить себе.

       Но отвези скорая Артура в другую больницу, найди его полиция днём раньше или днём позже, он бы никогда не смог ожить. Сложно было представить, что операцию провёл бы совершенно другой врач, не повлиявший на жизнь так, как сделал это Ян. Артур обрёл причину жить в тот самый момент, когда полностью отошёл от снотворного и в палате появился доктор. После этого Нина отметила, что её друг расцвёл, насколько это было возможно со всеми его ранами, и в шутку поздравила с днём возрождения.

       – Здесь уютно, – после неловкой тишины произнёс Ян. – Тесновато, правда, у тебя ведь много друзей.

       – Нет, никогда не было.

       – В больницу приходили и девушки, и парни, достаточно много. Они не друзья?

       – По большей части коллеги с работы и одногруппники. И ходили они первые две недели, чтобы потом забыть про меня. Как бы жестоко это ни звучало, им отвратителен тот факт, что меня, парня, изнасиловали. И не сексуальная блондинка с четвёртым размером, а мужик. Никто, кроме Нины и Мая, не знал, что девушки меня не привлекают, но Май слишком много работает, чтобы ходить ко мне часто, да и больше знакомый, чем друг.

       – Нина – милая девушка, – с улыбкой увёл тему в другую сторону Ян, разочарованный своей бестактностью. – Она каждый день приходила.

       – Я хотел позвонить ей, а не тебе, если честно, – долго раздумывая, решил признаться Артур и взглянул на собеседника с интересом, без желания увидеть негативные эмоции по поводу сказанного. – Просто в темноте после сна нажал не туда.

       – Значит, это судьба, – на удивление рассмеялся Ян, возможно всё-таки ощутивший некоторую ревность или досаду, ведь реагировать настолько оптимистично казалось верхом легкомыслия.

       – Я пойду разложу диван, – смутился Артур, быстро покинув кухню.

       По большей части ему стало совестно за неудачную попытку проверить чувства Яна. Он бы хотел знать об этом человеке больше, но не в плане биографии, на самом деле его интересовал характер: привычки, симпатии, страхи, слабости. Артур пытался и сам открыться, но пока выставлял себя в худшем свете – так ему казалось.

       Он отыскал запасную подушку и совсем новое одеяло, которым не пользовался, превратил диван в двуспальное место и чуть не разрыдался от его убогости. Иногда ему казалось, что скрип похож на мольбы о смерти. Как совесть позволила постелить Яну здесь?

       – Мы будем спать... вместе? – с неудачно скрываемым воодушевлением спросил Ян и непреднамеренно напугал задумчивого Артура: тот отпрыгнул, с шумом врезавшись в платяной шкаф.

       – Пожалуйста, не подкрадывайся ко мне. Никогда, – сделав несколько быстрых вдохов, проговорил он и ударил гостя в плечо.

       – Я не хотел, извини, просто, – оправдывался Ян, подняв руки будто для защиты, – это так... мило с твоей стороны. Я могу поспать и на кухне, если тебе сильно в тягость.

       – Нет, – отрезал Артур строго, не став объяснять отказ. Если бы ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве, он никому и никогда бы не разрешил войти в его дом посреди ночи; неушедший страх и надежда на прекращение кошмаров позволяли расположить гостя рядом, и Ян, казалось, был совсем не против. – Ты завтра работаешь?

       – Я с ночного дежурства, завтра выходной.

       – Во сколько ты лёг спать? – поражённо спросил Артур, опустившись на диван, и Ян с радостью повторил за ним.

       – Часов в двенадцать, – задумчиво протянул тот, почесав висок. Он явно не смотрел на время, когда свалился с ног от усталости, и, возможно, добрался до кровати уже в полусонном состоянии.

       – В двенадцать? – воскликнул Артур и закрыл рот рукой. – И ты всё равно приехал. С ума сошёл?

       – Не бери в голову. Что мой сон по сравнению с твоими кошмарами?.. Если честно, это был повод увидеть тебя, в последний раз мы встречались только в больнице.

       Артур ощутил, как его руку сжали чужие пальцы, и смущённо посмотрел на гостя, чьи глаза блестели в свете настольной лампы. Он помнил, какая химия происходила с ними в больнице – какими взглядами они обменивались, как улыбались друг другу и разговаривали, пусть беседы вращались по большому счёту вокруг самочувствия пациента. Он помнил и их единственный и в то же время чувственный поцелуй на пустом лестничном пролёте, когда Артура уже выписали. Всё это оборвалось так быстро и резко, что пришлось испытать депрессию, казалось, в десятки раз сильнее, чем после изнасилования. И хотя они обменялись телефонными номерами, сегодня был первый раз за три месяца, когда кто-то из них позвонил.

       Ян приподнялся и поставил руки по обе стороны от Артура, постепенно сокращая расстояние между ними и в итоге заставив полностью лечь, но настрой оборвался пронзительным скрипом, которым сопровождалось малейшее движение на диване.

       – Он очень старый, – оправдался Артур, неожиданно оказавшийся в объятиях, и услышал лишь неловкий смех.

       – Это романтично, разве нет? Маленькая тесная квартира, старый скрипящий диван, но мой любимый в моих объятиях. Я снова чувствую себя студентом, – почти пропел Ян, уткнувшись лбом в подушку. – Мне тебя не хватало. Я боялся, что мы больше не увидимся.

       – Боялся настолько, что даже не позвонил?

       – Я не хотел становиться напоминанием о событиях год назад. Мне казалось, ты захочешь забыть. Обо всём.

       – О тебе я и не думал забывать.

       Артур ощутил, как объятия стали ещё крепче, и нерешительно положил руки на широкую спину. Он тоже не звонил: боялся не только разрушить долгие и, казалось, прочные отношения, но и ворошить в памяти прошлое, которое не отпускало ни наяву, ни во снах. Разлука с Яном действительно не приносила результатов.

       Они пролежали так несколько долгих минут, но когда Артур попытался сменить позу, оказалось, гость уже уснул. Лицо озарилось снисходительной улыбкой: осуждать уставшего Яна не за что. Артур протянул руку к выключателю и погрузил комнату в темноту. Он засыпал под гипнотический стук секундной стрелки часов, ощущая тяжесть от навалившегося тела, и надеялся, что хотя бы сегодня не увидит кошмаров.


End file.
